Le Vieillard
by Pyroptose
Summary: L'ultime face à face. [OS]


_« Qui vit de combattre un ennemi a tout intérêt de le laisser en vie. »_

 _Nietzsche_

* * *

 _ **LE**_ ** _VIEILLARD_**

* * *

Une alarme grésille, les contacteur se relâchent et la porte faite de barreau métalliques s'ouvre, pivotant bruyamment sur ses gonds.

Le geôlier agrippe fermement par le bras le vieil homme décati traînant d'une manière lancinante sa jambe, amoindri.

Les traits de son visage sont creusés, émaciés, fatigués, à la fois emplis de colère, et d'une tristesse mélancolique, soulignés par ses yeux creusés, fatigués, mais portant encore distinctement les traces d'une passion dévorante et dévastatrice.

Ses mains sont menottées. Ses vêtement sont d'une simplicité triste, déchirables, comme sa literie, dans sa cellule, confinée, sombre.

L'homme le tenant sévèrement l'emmène à travers les corridors, et au détour d'une salle plus grande, le vieux détenu aperçoit un enfant.

C'est là que le geôlier le lâche, vigoureusement.

L'enfant est assis à l'une des petites tables rondes, seul. D'autres sont installées, et quelques autres détenus écoulent le peu de temps qu'ils ont avec un de leur proches. Pour certain la famille, et pour d'autres, les membre de leur gang, préparant leur retour dans les affaires, dehors.

Le vieillard les regarde avec mépris, n'étant tous à ses yeux que des amateurs, que des artistes ratés, n'ayant que pour but la gloire, l'argent ou la reconnaissance comme motivation de leurs crimes ou comme motivation tout court.

Il marche vers l'enfant, qui le fixe. Les lunettes noires sur son visage reflètent la lumière blanche opaque des néons. Le blanc et le noir. L'ombre et la pénombre.

Le vieillard attrape le dossier d'une frêle chaise en tube métallique, dont le siège est presque dé-soudé, et il s'assoie face à l'enfant, sans dire un mot. Le geôlier qui le suivait lui souffle qu'il a trente minutes, pas une de plus, sur un ton sec, puis s'écarte.

Le vieille homme garde le silence, étant devenu maître en cette discipline depuis que son château de sable s'est effondré. Si l'enfant en face de lui à quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il le dise, pense-t-il.

– Vous n'y échapperez pas. Murmure Conan, avant d'ajouter, froidement : vous allez être exécuté. Vous le savez. La sentence sera prononcée demain, mais tous les journaux le disent : le procès du siècle prendra fin avec une peine capitale.

– Je sais cela répond le vieil homme, sur un ton de concession. Mais cela m'est égal. À cause de toi, tout ce que j'ai bâti, érigé, méticuleusement, depuis de nombreuses années à été réduit à néant, et je préfère encore mourir que de t'apporter mon aide, ou de voir mon œuvre réduite à l'état de poussière.

– C'est votre problème si vous avez refusé de prendre un avocat ! S'offusque Conan. Mais soyez juste au moins une fois dans votre vie de chien, et dites moi où est ce putain d'antidote !

– Ah ! Personne ne sait ce que mon Organisation recherchait, et toi tu viens me dire que je n'ai jamais été juste ! Petit écervelé, toi et ta bande d'abruti du FBI, vous l'avez tué ton antidote !

– Pardon ? s'étrangle le jeune détective.

– Ma fille portait en son sang le remède à la molécule. Mais vous l'avez tuée.

– Vermouth... Murmure Conan, presque pour lui-même.

– Elle était capable de garder sa forme adulte, même si elle soufrait des effet secondaires... Et vous l'avez tuée !

– Parce qu'elle venait d'assassiner Shiho Miyano ! Tempête Conan. L'enquête nous à appris que vous la forciez à se soigner de la leucémie qu'elle avait contractée, enfant, avec vos drogues, rendant pour elle la souffrance encore pire même si cela la maintenait en vie, au point de vouloir éliminer toute personne susceptible de continuer de développer ces molécules du diable.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

– Bien sûr que si, surtout depuis que ma meilleure amie à été tuée avec toutes vos putain de conneries ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez aucun scientifique avec l'antidote !

Le vieillard rie doucement, lentement amusé de l'exaspération de son interlocuteur.

– Petit, les scientifiques à même de comprendre sont tous mort aujourd'hui. Les Miyano ne sont plus, et Jodie Starling t'a définitivement privé de tout remède en tuant ma fille. J'avais bâti quelque chose de grandiose, d'organisé, d'efficace. Vous, vous n'avez fait que piétiner tout cela sans aucune délicatesse.

– Nous avons surtout arrêté votre folie hérétique. Bon sang, vous rendiez-vous compte de ce que vous faisiez? Tuer à tour de bras ?

L'interlocuteur de l'enfant, tousse, profondément, se raclant bruyamment la gorge, comme si il allait lui vomir sa réponse.

– Pour moi, reprend-t-il, les vies humaines n'ont pas toutes la même valeur. Je me fiche de le tienne. Je ne tenais à celle des Myano que par intérêt. Si une personne était un problème, alors, il fallait éliminer ce problème. C'est tout. La complexité était suffisamment élevée pour que je n'ai pas à me farcir la guimauve dégoulinant de sentiments humanistes désuets !

Son regard gris et vitreux fixe agressivement celui du jeune détective.

– Je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre once de remord à l'envoi d'un ordre de liquidation. Jamais. finit-il par énoncer, froidement.

Conan fixe le vieillard, et sa barbe de détenu mal rasé, ressentant pour la première fois une émotion qui lui était inconnue. L'envie de tuer. De ses propres mains.

À cause de la chose fragile qui se tenait devant lui, plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

À cause de la folie démentielle de cet homme de contrôler la vie et la mort, sa meilleur amie et sa chère ennemie lui avait été retirées, pour toujours, dans le quantique mortelle de la poudre à canon.

À cause du monstre froid et calculateur qui lui répondait, son corps garderait à jamais dix ans de retard.

Sa vie de lycéen lui à été volée.

Sa nouvelle vie d'enfant détruite.

Il avait gagné contre l'Organisation. Cette personne avait été arrêtée, grâce à la fulgurance de son esprit, mais cette victoire n'était qu'une chimère flamboyante cachant un destin brisé.

Le geôlier revient, pressant le vieil homme de se lever. Profitant du dernier instant qui lui reste, Cette Personne se penche pour glisser ses ultimes mots à Conan, sur un air supérieur, emplit de dédain et de mépris.

– Mon garçon, il me semble que pris dans ton acharnement contre mon Organisation, tentant de revêtir les habits d'un illustre détective britannique, tu ai oublié le principal. La morale de cette histoire, c'est qu'à la fin, dans les eaux sombres, tumultueuses, criantes, et furieuses des chutes des Alpes Suisses, après un combat acharné entre ce que chacun de son point de vue appellerait le bien et le mal, Holmes et Moriarty se noient, ensemble. Ne l'oublie pas...


End file.
